Squidward The Unfriendly Ghost, Bubble Guppies style!
by CupcakesWithChocolate
Summary: This is a parody of a Spongebob episode.


I love making parodies...not really, well I do.

Anyways, I do not own Bubble Guppies OR Spongebob.

ENJOY! =)

* * *

"Have I told you how amazing you look?" Mr. Grumpfish said, addressing to a wax sculpture of himself. "Your fins, your scales, your eyes...a little lopsided." He said as he removes the right eye and fixes it, then puts it back on. "There! And now that I've been immortalized in wax, I have conquered all artistic media." He turns to the sculpture and adjusts the mouth from a frown to a smile. "Come on, my beautiful reflection, smile!"

A crash from outside caused both the sculpture and the fish to frown and scowl. He looks out the window, noticing Deema and Gil playing in his yard.

"Hike, Deema, hike!" Gil said as he and Deema swam in separate direction. Gil carries a big rock and drops it so it splits in in half. Deema, on the other hand, blows a chess piece across a chessboard.

"You just lost _three_ points." Gil addresses to her. Then he climbs a tree. "One. Two. FIVE!" He hangs upside down by his tail and blows a bubble into a shape. "G-7!"

"G-7? King me, king ME!" Deema yells in joy, and swims into a tree and pops the bubble. "I lose!"

"But it's not Friday, Deema." Gil said.

"Darn it!" Deema exclaims in anger.

Grumpfish peeks out. "Hey! What are you goofballs doing?"

Gil and Deema look at each other in silence before turning their gaze to him. "We don't know."

"Hey Deema, do you know what time it is?" Grumpfish asked.

"Uh yeah, Mr. Grumpfish, it's..." Deema turns her wrist around to check her watch, but all the liquid soap leaks out.

"Time to find some other games to play!" Grumpfish says and he laughs. In the bathroom, he turns on a record player and gets into a bathtub full of bubbles.

Meanwhile, outside, Gil climbs down the tree and Deema gets up.

"Now what?" Gil asked, already bored.

"We could toss that frisbee back and forth." Deema says as she points to an old blue frisbee on the ground nearby.

"Okay..." Gil picks up the frisbee. "Ready...!" He throws it to Deema, which she threw with force.

"Go!" She yelled. It flies into the air. Gil goes after it.

"I got it! I got it!" Gil says as he goes to swim after it. The frisbee flies throw Grumpfish's open window, knocks into Grumpfish's sculpture, and falls over. "I got it! I got it! I got it!"

Grumpfish, in the bathroom, hears a thump. He moves his gaze left and right, but shrugs, and sinks deeper into the soapy water. Gil and Deema enter the room where the sculpture is.

"Rememeber Deema, finders keepers." Gil said.

"There it is!" Deema said once she noticed the frisbee, which was stuck in the fallen sculpture.

"I got it! I got it!" Both yelled, and Deema was the first to pull it out.

"Bonus points!" Deema said as she starts to swim out. Gil, however, stares at the sculpture with a mix of confusion, fear, and worry.

"Huh. Deema? I think something's wrong with Mr. Grumpfish. He looks unconsious." Gil said as he noticed the dent on the side of the sculpture's face.

"Don't worry, Gil Bill. I know how to do this." Deema said, cracking her knuckles. She inhales deeply and puts her mouth on the thing's mouth. She starts to turn blue and her body inflates like a balloon. The blonde guppy floats swiftly around, letting all the air out and lands on top of the wax sculpture.

"Get off of him, Deema!" Gil said as he helps Deema up.

"What are you worried about?" Deema asked, shrugging. Her body is now imprinted on Grumpfish's face. "He looks better already.

"But he still feels cold." Gil says as he and Deema stand it up and put him in front of the window.

"Well, let's go put him in the warm." Deema suggested calmly.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Gil asked.

Deema rolls her eyes. "You know you worry too much. Your pal Deema is here..." As she talks, the sculpture behind them melts from the sun's warm ray. "...and Gil, I know a lot about head injuries, believe..." Deema stops and starts to drool. Gil snaps his fingers in her face. "...me. Hey, what's that under your tail?"

Both look down. "I don't know." Gil said.

"It kind of looks like..." Deema stops there, and both notice a liquid puddle of dark green goo on the floor.

"MR. GRUMPFISH!" Both yell in fear, and panic around.

Mr. Grumpfish, meanwhile, is powdering his face. In the living room, Deema and Gil try to repair the sculpture.

"No, no, that part goes here." Gil said.

"Yeah, yeah, that it's..." Deema said.

"We're almost there...We can do this..."

"It's working, it's working..."

"This is working!"

Or maybe not. Panic is on their faces again when the sculpture melts.

"Deema, this is working!" Gil yells.

"LOOK!" Deema screams.

The eyes in the puddle turn over. Gil and Deema look down, the former is utterly upset.

"I don't know how to say this, but our old pal Mr. Grumpfish. He's...he's...he's pushing up daisies!" Gil said as he hangs his head in sadness.

"Oh. I thought he was dead." Deema said.

Startling them, the door behind them swung open. Mr. Grumpfish, completely covered in the white power and in towels, swims out of the bathroom. Gil and Deema gasp.

Mr. Grumpfish screams. "What are you doing here?! Well, are you two going to say something or do I have to...?"

"No! Stay back!" Gil says.

"WHAT is the matter with you two?" Grumpfish asked, obviously confused by their behavior.

"No! Don't hurt us!" Deema says dramatically.

"It was an accident!" Gil said.

"What are you two talking about?" He looks down and screams when he saw the goo. "Look what you've done to me! Rrrrr! When I get my hands on you, I'll..."

He noticed Gil and Deema are kneeling down, putting their hands together beseechingly.

"Please, Mr. Grumpfish's ghost!" Gil bows before him. "Space us your ghostly anger!"

Deema kisses Grumpfish's fin. "Oh yes, Mr. Grumpfish's ghost! Please don't haunt us!"

"We'll do anything you want! Just have mercy on us!" Gil says.

Mr. Grumpfish gets an idea, and an evil grin spreads across his face.

"Enough! Listen up!" Grumpfish talks in a ghostly voice. "Grumpfish's ghost is feeling ususually generous today. He hath decided to spare ye a horrible fate. Ssssssssss! All ye must do is tend to my every whim and tickle my fancy on demand."

"Does that include...?" Gil asked but Grumpfish interrupts him.

"QUIET! Now! Do as you're told! Lest ye incur the _wrath_ of Grumpfish!" Grumpfish says eerily.

Deema whispers to Gil, "I think they make a cream for that now."

* * *

Gil and Deema carry out Grumpfish on his bed.

"Here?" Gil asks.

"No. Too hot." Grumpfish stated. The guppies swim a little more then stopped.

"Here?" Gil asks again.

"Too wet." Grumpfish stated. "Keep going. Keep going."

Deema and Gil swim a little more then stopped.

"Here? Gil asks once more.

"Toulouse-Lautrec." Grumpfish stated.

The guppies couldn't swim any further.

"Too...tired..." Gil says weakly. He and Deema collapsed on the spot they originally started from.

"Perfect." Grumpfish said. Then he sits upward. "Hmmm. I feel needy." He claps his fins. "Slaves! fetcheth me some nourishment."

"Only the freshest, o' spooky one." Gil said, and he and Deema take off. Gil comes back with grapes. "A grape fresh from the vine, your ghostliness."

Grumpfish eats it while Gil zips off again. He returns with a banana. "A banana peeled your liking, your incorporealness." He squeezes it into Grumpfish's mouth.

Deema comes back with a large watermelon and drops it into Grumpfish's mouth, causing the 'ghost' to fall off the bed. "One watermelon fresh from the watermelon field, your hauntingness."

Grumpfish lays on the ground, the watermelon in his mouth. Deema and Gil come to his side.

"Art thou not pleased?" Gil asked.

Grumpfish spits out bits and pieces of the melon, and gets up. "Enough of that! I want something else to eat now." Another spit. "Something that's very difficult to find."

"What do you hunger for, master?" Deema asked.

"Whatever you want, we're sure to find it." Gil says.

"Pumpkin pie." Grumpfish stated. Deema easily pulls one out from her big, poofy hair. "Wha...where'd you get that?"

"I found it." Deema says. Grumpfish takes it and throws it somewhere.

"Then go find it again!" He calls out to her. Now it's just him and Gil. "Gil. Get over it. Now spin around." Gil does so. "That's better. Now hop in place." Gil hops. "Say fart noises."

"Fart noises." Gil repeats.

"I think I'm beginning to like this." Grumpfish says, smiling to himself. He gets serious again. "Stop!" Gil does so. "Now play me an elaborate song with this!" At 'this', he pulls out a tissue paper and gives it to him.

"But...this is just a piece of tissue paper." Gil says.

"Oh, my. Always having to have it our way, don't we? Oh, boo-hoo." Grumpfish says with some sarcasm.

Gil tries to blow into the tissue. "I can't do it!" He says, his voice breaking.

"Well, I hope you don't have any plans tonight, because you're not allowed to leave that spot until I hear a song!" Grumpfish says before swimming away. Gil 'stood' there with a saddened expression. He falls down, as day turns into night, and back to day again. Gil lies on the ground with the tissue on his nose. Grumpfish comes back.

"What's this?" Grumpfish says. "Napping on the job? You're supposed to be making music for me. As punishment for insolence, Grumpfish's ghost commandeth you to clean out his back room."

Deema comes back with the pie. "I found it.

Grumpfish takes it. "I'll take that!" He throws the pie in her face.

"Yes, your ghostliness!" Deema says, as she licked the delicious filling off her face. "This is fun."

* * *

Gil and Deema are in a corridor in Grumpfish's house.

"Deema, are you ready for this?" Gil asks.

"Yes." Deema says.

Gil swims forward a bit, but stops to look over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go. Deema? Are you coming?"

"Yes." Deema says again. She is facing the wrong way.

"Deema, it's this way." Gil says.

"Where?"

"Here."

Deema turns around, and swims ahead. "Oh. Coming!"

Both enter a room that looks like it needs serious cleaning.

"How are we going to clean up all this mess?" Deema asks.

"It's easy." Gil says with a smile, and simply tears at the wallpaper. "Just tear this wallpaper off!"

"Oh! Look, you missed some." Deema says, referring to a book on the floor. Gil picks it up.

"Oh, let's see." The blue-haired guppy says as he flips through pages. He stops on one. "Ooh! It's a comic book and look at this!" He shows the page to the blonde girl. "It's the Origin of the Creppy Shellster. It says when he died, they used his body as a window display. Now he haunts the country because he was never put to rest." Gil puts the book away. "Well, don't you get it, Deema?"

"We're going to go ghostbusting?" Deema asked stupidly.

"No. We're going to put poor old Grumpfish to rest." Gil says.

* * *

Grumpfish is laying on his couch. Deema and Gil show up and spit spitballs at him, which woke him up.

"Ahhh, what the heck was that?!" Grumpfish asks.

"Initiation! That was part one of your ceremony." Gil stated with a smile.

"Ceremony for what?" Grumpfish asked.

"We're gonna put you to rest." Gil simply said.

"I don't want to be put to rest! All I want are those chores done. Now did you clean the back room yet?" Grumpfish says.

"Yep!" Gil says.

"Oh really?" Grumpfish asks. "Well, I'm gonna go check." He swims off. He opens the door and screams when he caught sight of Deema and Gil near an open coffin.

"Okay, get in." Gil says.

"Are you crazy?!" Grumpfish yells. "I'm not getting in that thing!"

"But you said we could put you to rest." Gil says.

"I didn't say anything like that! Now get out of my house!" Grumpfish points to the open door, telling them to leave. Shortly, he hears digging outside and sighs. "Now what?"

Outside, he sees Gil writing on a tombstone.

"I wrote 'Here lies Mr. Grumpfish. You may not remember him, but...' "Gil was interrupted by Grumpfish's screaming. "Oh, hi, Mr. Grumpfish. Does this look deep enough?"

"Gil! Cut that out!" Grumpfish says, sounding irritated.

"Oh look! The mourners have arrived." Gil said. A bus with a load of sea creatures are in front of Grumpfish's house.

"Oh, Mr. Grumpfish. We all came as soon as we were sure you were dead." Mr Grouper said.

"Gil! Are you trying to put me in the nuthouse?" Grumpfish said in surprise.

"No. Just into this hole." Gil says. Grumpfish sighs.

"Gil, I have a confession to make." Grumpfish stated as he removes the night cap.

"Ahh! You're...bald?" Gil gasped.

"No I'm not bald! I'm alive! Now get rid of that tombstone and tell all those people to go home!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Go home." Everyone disappointedly gets back on the bus.

"But...master-" Gil starts but was cut off by Grumpfish.

"I'm not your master. I'm your worst fear. Now do me a favor and please stop doing me favors." Grumpfish says before swimming away.

"As you wish...master." Gil says, and Grumpfish responds with an annoyed groan. Deema swims up to Gil.

"Boy...he really had us fooled." She said.

"No, Deema. _He's_ the fool. He a ghost in denial. He needs us now more than ever." Gil says.

"You're right. He really needs to get up to the great beyond." Gil puts a hand on her arm.

"Deema, say that again." He said.

"That again..." The blonde repeated.

"No, the other thing."

"No, the other thing..."

"No, what you said before when you-!"

"No, what you said before when you..."

"Never mind! I've got an idea!"

"Never mind! I've got an idea!" Gil glares at her.

* * *

Later, Grumpfish is reclining on his chair outside. Gil tries to blow a bubble big enough for him to fit inside.

"I can't reach him." Gil whispered.

"Blow harder." Deema suggested quietly.

Gil tries again, and the big bubble traps Grumpfish inside. The bubble lifts Grumpfish gently from his chair, unbenknownst to the grumpy fish.

"There he goes." Deema says.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Gil asked.

"How high is he going to go?" Deema asked.

Grumpfish opens his eyes and noticed where he is now; in the sky.

"All the way, Deema. Up to the great beyong." Gil and Deema wave to Grumpfish. "Goodbye friend."

"Happy trails!" Deema called out to him.

Grumpfish pounds his fish on the bubble and tries to yell, but his voice is so distorted by the soapy wall that unintelligible muffled noises come through.

"Your welcome!" Both called to him.

"He's on the other side now." Gil says.

"Yeah. He's in a better place." Deema agrees.

Mr Grumpfish curls up in the bubble and looks around at all the seagulls swarming around him. He moans.

The end.


End file.
